darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Suns Episode 15
Recap 15th Rova, 317 AG (continued) The crew of the Sunrise Maiden are on Castrovel in Qabarat. The party have arranged for themselves to be smuggled over to Ukulam to chase down leads in their investigation into the Drift Rock Language and the kidnapping of Doctor Olmehya Solstarni. The party are on the way the Port Authority. Carmen hacks into Daevae's datapad and looks for information. There are terabytes of pictures of Ysoki being cute. Carmen adds a photo of Twink to the collection. The group arrive at the Port Authority. Twink says they are here to go to Turhalu Point, but the fake paperwork isn't in the system. As Carmen hacks in the fake papers they got, Twink shows her the footage of the fake Port Authority at the University. With the group now having a permission, they are allowed to continue. Before leaving, the party check in with Professor Muhall, who is with Daevae. The party explain they are on the way over to Turhalu Point. At customs, Gentoo and Carmen realise they are carrying a lot of Dreamshimmer. Gen justifies the drugs, saying they are for medical reasons, and she convinces the custom officers. Twink, Carmen and Gentoo buy goggles to wear when going though the portal, Riggs refuses to get goggles. The group steps into the portal, with Carmen & Gentoo holding hands. :The station at Turhalu Point sits at the tip of a broad peninsula covered in rolling plains and expanses of tall, palegreen grasses that shimmer with violet hues in the wind. Short-lived blooms of magenta fungus tower nearly twenty feet over the landscape, though many have begun to wilt and others are marred by bite marks of half a dozen sizes. Trumpeting calls echo across the plains as immense, sixlegged creatures with long, swooping necks trek steadily across the grass toward the western jungles. Beyond rises the Singing Range, its peaks barely visible through the haze. On the other side, at Turhalu Point, the party have the taste of artificial sweetener in their mouths. The whole party is fine, except Riggs who runs over to a nearby bush and vomits. Gentoo posts the video with the hashtag "#WearYourGoogle". Dr. Khair al-Nuaf (male human) greets the party. Professor Muhall told him that the party was on the way. He reports that Doctor Solstarni had been here a couple of days ago. She and her group were heading to some elven ruins. Dr Solstarni however appears to be ill, groggy and under the weather. Dr. al-Nuaf estimates that the journey to the abandoned city will take about 10 to 12 days of steady travel on foot. Dr. Khair al-Nuaf provides the party with additional gear requisitioned from his project’s inventory by the university. Tents, Gear, Equipment, Tents and a Curved Steel Blade. The party rest before setting out tomorrow. 16th Rova, 317 AG Dr. Khair al-Nuaf says the ruins are from the Oatian Elven Culture. None of the party understand the Oatian Language. Dr. Khair al-Nuaf finds a translator, Dr Otter (male human). Twink shows Dr Otter untranslated notes from Halkueem Zan's expedition. Twink convinces Dr Otter to come with the party at the cost of 400 credits. Dr Otter gears up. The party get driven to the edge of the legally allowed zone of 10 miles from the base. The party head out on foot from towards the jungle across the grasslands. 17th Rova, 317 AG The party set out again and continue across the grasslands. Eventually they comes across a clearing with gargantuan Yaruk inside. There are larger number of Yaruk than usual in one area, but Dr Otter puts that to the odd number of jungle spores on the ground that the Yaruk eat. Twink remembers that Dr Solstarni's group was travelling with spores. The party don't know why spores would have been distributed like that. The party pass though the Yaruk, who ignore the party. When the party are half way though the massive herd, a gunshot is heard. A nearby Yaruk is struck. The heard gather around the wounded Yaruk and spot the party and menace them. They start stampeding towards the party. The party flee towards the jungle line 13 minutes away. Carmen, when she is near death, is healed up by Twink. The party make it to the jungle and cross a bridge. When the Yaruk tries to follow, they break the bridge, and are unable to follow. Category:Dead Suns Episodes